


Jilted

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dark Mary, Other, Protective Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted

“Oh, thank God, Sherlock. Mary’s missing!”  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“She went out to do the shopping four hours ago and hasn’t been seen since. I checked the shop and retraced her path and…”  
  
“Breathe, John! I’m on my way.”  
  
Sherlock ended the call, staring coldly at the blond woman standing coolly in his sitting room. He glanced from the gun in her hand to her belly to her eyes.  
  
She raised the gun, aiming now not at his heart but at his forehead. “You don’t tell John,” she snarled.  
  
“No, why would I? John does not need to know that the ‘love of his life’”—he spit this out bitterly—“is bored with being a suburban housewife and is returning to her life as an assassin.” He considered her. “It’s better for him, anyway. He’ll be back here where he belongs in a month.” Moving slowly, he reached for his coat and scarf. “Go back out the way you came so Mrs. Hudson doesn’t see you, and don’t you ever come near me or John again.”  
  
He spun to depart, then paused. “There’s one thing I don’t understand.”  
  
“You? Really?” She still had the gun trained on his face.  
  
“If you really loved John and he loved you, how in God’s name could you do this to him while still carrying his baby?”  
  



End file.
